Silazane compounds are useful as intermediates for the synthesis of paint additives, polymer modifiers, pharmaceuticals, and agricultural chemicals.
As is well known in the art, silazane compounds are prepared by reaction of a halosilane compound with an amino-containing compound. In this reaction, not only the target silazane compound, but also a hydrogen halide by-product forms. The hydrogen halide reacts with the amino-containing compound to form a hydrogen halide salt of the amino-containing compound in stoichiometric amount. The resulting hydrogen halide salt of the amino-containing compound is normally solid, does not dissolve in the reaction system, and precipitates out during the reaction. The precipitates turn the reaction solution into a slurry, interfering with stirring. Generally, a solvent is added to continue stirring during the reaction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,883 discloses a method for preparing silazane compounds using diethylether or benzene as a solvent.